The Golden Grange Hotel
by BoogieWoogieWonka
Summary: The story has gone Dark,the calm before the storm has been used up,no more fooling around. People are dying and the dead have been calling out for revenge,one had their wish come true.Nightfall is upon us and terror is king.HPDM
1. Shadows are only around the corner

A/N: Okay people, this chapter (chapters actually, one made from two!)sucks. That's why it's called a prologue, so please, read and review, any one that has any ideas for the story would be warmly welcomed. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… if I did well. Let's just say there would be a few changes.., oh right and I don't own anything else in the story that I might mention, like oh say London, but I would love to own it…

Warning: This is a PROLOGUE, the story does not in any way stay the same..well maybe for a few paragraphs. But no no no my dears. Things will happen...terrible things. for one...my sad excuse of a fanfic.

- -- - -- -Listen to cKy- -- - -- -

Chapter One – In The Beginning

- -- - -- -Draco's POV- -- - -- -

Draco was leaning against a wall, not just any wall; well actually it was like most walls. He was in a shop in London near his hotel: The Grange (to close to Granger in his opinion). He fiddled with the gold chain in his hand, sneering at the passers by who were squealing over small girly things. He slipped the gold chain into his pocket without anyone noticing, and smirking, he walked out of the store giving a small nod to a few younger girls that seemed to almost swoon.

Now I'm sure you're all wondering why he was in London. Well answer is simple really: it was all Potter's fault. Because of that Gryffindor Golden-Boy, Draco wasn't allowed back at Hogwarts Not that he really wanted to go back, mind you, but the fact that he couldn't irked him.

Draco's mother, Narcissa, had insisted that after the death of Ol' Bumblemore, they get away from Voldemort as fast as possible, and the Potions master Snape agreed with her. The same night Dumbledore had died they had left to London. Snape had stayed behind to make sure the rest of the Death Eaters didn't go after them, and also to make sure that when Lucius got out of Azkaban, he would also be safe.

Once Draco had gotten a safe distance away from the small store, and was right next to the water, he looked across the river where a small neighborhood called Surrey was, but Draco could honestly care less about the muggles. Right now he was more interested in the new piece of jewelry he had acquired. He studied it, it wasn't anything special, and he would probably just sell it.

After a few moments staring at the necklace his thoughts drifted back to that night; the night Dumbledore had been killed, he remembered he couldn't do it. He was supposed to, he knew that, but he just couldn't. Then all he remembered was running. Running through Hogwarts and then out onto the grounds. He faintly thought he had heard Potters angry yells. It should have made him happy that the boy he had hated for so long was sad and upset, that Potter's mentor had died. Mostly right now, though, the feeling he felt towards the Golden boy was simply loathing, an unfathomable hatred. That short messy-haired brat was going to get it, and get it good, if Draco had anything to say about it. Draco, and Draco alone, was going to kill Potter, not Voldemort or anyone else.

Okay, so he wasn't entirely sure why he hated Potter so much right now, but he wasn't one to think out his emotions He was a Malfoy, and he always got what he wanted. Draco turned around and walked back to the hotel, he felt like a quick swim in the rather nice pool. Well, nice for a muggle pool, that is. He slipped the necklace back into his pocket once the building was in sight. Of course, it wasn't hard to spot. The area which he was in, The Tower of London, was a relatively large area, and he was soon walking into the Grange hotel, past the extremely bronze and copper lobby, and up the stairs to the top level where his room was located. It was just his room of course; his mother had the room next to his.

Walking into his room, Draco gave a great sigh before looking up. Jumping a bit, he had to bite his lip to keep from yelping in surprise. A tall, lean and pale woman sat on his bed. Sadly, he noticed, she seemed to have dead eyes, and the golden blonde hair, which she usually kept so bright, was flat also. She looked up at him, blue eyes haunting, and gave a small and sad smile to him. If Draco had been paying more attention at the moment, he would have noticed she was clutching something in her hands.

Emotions gone from his face, Draco straightened himself, his own gray eyes looking down to meet hers.

"Hello mother."

- -- - -- -Harry's POV- -- - -- -

Harry's summer had been far from pleasant, but not totally horrible. He was at the Weasleys' house, eating lunch. Well, they were eating lunch. Harry hadn't been eating much after Dumbledore's death. He was depressed that was for sure, but his friends made all the difference. They were the best friends in the world to him.

He looked up, eyes darting around the table. There were a lot of people here, even Bill and Charlie, and much to Harry's discomfort, Dean Thomas, also. Harry wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but Ginny and Dean had gotten back together. He knew Ginny didn't mean to hurt him, Ginny wasn't like that. She would have never done it on purpose. Harry gave a sort of small glare at Dean, who had also looked up right in time to catch Harry's eye. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ron screamed and fell backwards, his chair coming with him, claiming he had seen a spider the size of Fang on his plate. Fred and George joked with him and snickered while the rest of the family and company laughed. Soon Ron, and even Harry, too, were laughing.

It was times like those Harry felt like he really had a family. Life wasn't good, but life wasn't bad either. Harry would have the chance to be more upset over Dumbledore's death after he'd killed Voldemort and Snape.

--------Draco's POV-----

Narcissa stood and, brushing herself off, gave her son a crooked little smile. That is, if you could call it a smile. She shivered some, walking over to a chair in the motel room where her jacket was.

"Chilly isn't it, Draco, dear?" She said smoothly. Putting the fancy, knee-length, black fur jacket on, she slipped whatever she had been holding into the pocket. She pulled out a white slip of paper and then turned her full attention to her son, who up until this point had been giving her cautious looks.

"Mother, what…exactly is that?" Draco questioned curiously. Draco Malfoy, you see, has a horrible case of wanting to know everything.

Narcissa turned slightly away from her dearest, and only, child. Facing the window, she held the piece of parchment out slightly so Draco got another glance at it, smirking a bit, at just the angle he couldn't see.

"What this? Well Draco, can I be sure I can trust you with it?" Narcissa was _very _happy with herself at this moment; her son really much too easy. Now that she thought about it, he did act slightly similar to a ferret. Oh well, she shouldn't fret over the rodent-like qualities of her son. (A/n yes people, I know ferrets aren't rodents…just…play along, muscalid (1) doesn't have the same ring)

"Of course you can, Mother. I am your own flesh and blood after all." Draco exclaimed with a snort. Draco couldn't believe his own mother was keeping something from him. How dare she?

Narcissa spun on the spot, her blonde hair flipping out. She walked straight up to Draco who backed up slightly, startled. Shoving the piece of slightly crumpled parchment into his hands, Narcissa gave a small grin.

"That's good. Now, I want you to take this to Blaise Zabini at Kings Cross station! Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Narcissa ordered with one elegant hand on her hip, the other pointing at the door. Needless to say, Draco was slightly more than shocked.

"What? Why should I take it to Zabini! Why at Kings Cross! Do you know how many people could see me there! How in the world would I even get there! I'm not walking, I hope you know!" He yelled in surprised outrage. How dare she, how dare she, how dare she!

"One question at a time, Draco. Now, calm down. You should take the note to Zabini so he can give it to Snape, and Kings Cross is the safest place for you to meet another wizard right now. Wear black clothes for stealth if you don't want to be seen, dear. You look so good in them anyway! And take a muggle taxi to get there, silly boy." She finished by walking over to Draco's luggage. She randomly threw things out until she found clothes that suited her, which happened to all be black. She flung them at Draco who caught all of them.

"Change now." Narcissa ordered Draco firmly, who just glared.

"Do not act like a child around me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I've taught you better than that." She needed that letter to reach Severus as soon as possible, even if that meant her son would be mad at her for a few days.

-------- An Hour later still Draco's POV, say it's like noon (I have no time frame \ B/N: -.- My author sucks…) -------

'I'm sitting in something that smells like five kinds of baby vomit, and other unpleasant odors I didn't know were actually real besides in fairy tales, and the man driving this inhuman contraption looks like he hasn't bathed in a fortnight, Oh Merlin, that better not be what I think it is. I think I'm going to be sick, and this is ruining my black pants! I'll have to burn them along probably with everything else I'm wearing. I loathe Taxies.' Draco thought to himself, and that's just the last part of his ramblings. But don't worry, you only missed five minutes of Draco saying how much he despised his mother.

Draco was wrenched out of La-La Land faster then you could say 'pastrami'. The moronic Taxi driver had taken a sharp turn and apparently hit the curb, which didn't make a certain Malfoy happy, to say the least.

"Watch the road! This isn't Andretti Racing! (B/N: Suffice to say, my author not only sucks at writing and plotting, but racing.) Try and turn a corner without hitting something for once! Who in their right mind gave you your license!" Draco shouted, leaning up closer to the front of the cab. The man driving, who had a pin on his shirt that read Earl in large blue letters which our dear Malfoy hadn't even glanced at, had turned around and given the blonde a bad look while Draco screamed for him to keep his eyes on the road.

Draco gasped: it was in view! Kings Cross station was in view! This ride from hell was almost over!

But of course, this authoress has cruel sense of humor… (B/N: Not cruel… just clichéd…)

--------Harry's POV (before noon, a few hours) -------

Would it be entirely wrong to shove something such as a spike into Dean's head? Yes, Harry supposed it would be.

You see, Harry's problem started earlier that morning when our darling Dean told the Weasleys that he wanted to pick up his good friend, Seamus, at Kings Cross around noon. Molly wasn't thrilled to say the least, and it was pretty obvious that no one else was either. Well, one person was. Ginny was happy to go meet Seamus. Why? Because that would give her even more chances to rip Harry's heart into little pieces, throw them on the floor do a tap dance on them. Well… that's what Harry thought anyway.

But now that Ginny wanted to go, Molly had no choice but to agree. Why did she have no choice? Simple: Ginny was her only daughter… Think about it. Anyway, after breakfast everyone would be dragged all the way down to Kings Cross to pick up one of Dean's friends. Now, don't get Harry wrong, he holds nothing against Seamus, well not much anyway, but Harry tended to hold grudges. Forever. Just look at his attitude towards Voldemort.

"Can you believe Dean? Forcing us all to go and see Seamus. If he wanted to see a friend he shouldn't have stayed here, don't you think, Harry?" Ron said, nudging Harry slightly. Harry came out of a slightly dazed state and nodded softly, concealing his own hate towards Dean Thomas. They were walking down the hall to Ron's room, passing old portraits on brown tinted walls from years of child wear.

"Anyway, there's not much to do until noon, what do you say we play a few games of chess, eh, Harry?" Ron questioned, while Harry was starting to wonder if his mouth ever closed. But Harry, being the intelligent young man he was, had bigger things to think about, like killing Voldemort. But first giving Dean to Voldemort so as to knock out two birds with one large and vengeful stone.

'Yes.' Harry thought, 'That would work nicely. I'm so smart.'

Well, that's what Harry thought before he tripped on one of his shoe laces and took a nose dive to the floor. Luckily, Harry had gotten his hands out in front of him so he didn't do much damage to his body. His ego, however, had just taken a large blow. Ron laughing at him didn't help much either.

"The bloody hell mate, can't you even tie your own shoe laces!" Ron snickered out.

Oh… Ron would pay…

----An hour or so later, about noon. Still Harry's POV---

They were, of course, running late to pick up Seamus. Molly Weasley was on the verge of strangling her daughter. First Ginny, darling girl, had thrown a tantrum to make sure they went with Dean to pick up Seamus, But now Ginny decided that Dean had to try out her new lip balm, and so Dean did. Harry was sure they were both vampires, no one could go make a face sucking session go that long without having to breathe.

Now everyone, but Ginny, could Apparate. Ginny, however, could cling to Dean's arm when the time came to Apparate. Everyone put on their traveling cloaks, and by everyone I mean Molly, Ginny, Dean, Ron, Fred, George and Harry. Before they knew it, they were just around the red brick wall of Kings Cross station.

------Seamus's POV, yes...Seamus gets a POV-----

'Okay, this is not a good day for me. First I get the bloody thick idea of getting to Kings Cross early. So I've been standing here, leaning up against this bloody wall for the last half hour. But it wouldn't be so bad if not for one little detail. See, I can take being bored for a while; it's the fact that a certain dark-skinned Slytherin had shown up and leaned against the same wall as me. This is my bloody wall, I was here first! It's so not fair. And on top of that he keeps looking at me, like he's just trying to make me nuts. He _is_ a Slytherin, though; he's probably doing it on purpose, Bastard. What was his name again? Blake Zamboni?'

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini." Was the sneering comment that came from Seamus's right side. Seamus looked up, startled.

'How did he know what I was thinking? Ht must be some weird Slytherin mind trick, the slimy bastard!' Seamus thought turning and glaring at the tall black boy, who just rolled his eyes in a bored manor.

"You said it out loud, smart one. What a moron can't even tell the difference from when he's thinking or speaking, but I suppose the Irish have always been rather loud mouthed." Zabini stated, smirking a little. Seamus was positively seething now, and taking a step towards the Slytherin, he growled.

"Aw, did I make the little half blood mad? _Bad, bad Blaise_..." Blaise was almost grinning now as he, too, took a step forward. Blaise and Seamus were only a few feet away from each other now.

"Go kiss a death eaters arse, bloody Slytherin." Seamus barked. They were only about a foot a way from each other, but as I've said before, I'm a cruel person. (B/N: Aw… they should have kissed. XD)

"Seamus!" A voice exclaimed from their left. It was Dean and the others. Seamus had been saved! (B/N: As if being ripped away from Blaise really counts as being 'saved'…)

He gave Zabini a quick glare before turning around and running up to Dean and the rest of the group. Why it took over five people to pick up one person Seamus didn't know, but he really didn't care at the moment.

"You're late!" Seamus laughed out slightly seeing the rest of the group glare at Dean and Ginny.

-------Blaise's POV, yes he gets one too-----

Blaise watched the annoying Irish boy walk off to greet his friends. Pathetic Gryffindors and their friends, Blaise sneered softly at them.

"Zabini, why exactly are you staring at a Gryffindor's ass?" A voice came from behind him, startling him slightly, but he didn't let it show.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked the girl carefully. He couldn't let her be here when Malfoy showed up. He knew Pansy wasn't always a horribly annoying teenaged girl, but she could let it slip that the Malfoys, with the exception of Lucius, were in London.

"You're here to see Draco aren't you? Well if you are, I demand you let me see him. We're in love and I know he would just die if he couldn't see me." Pansy said with a level headed and stern look on her face.

'Damn, what should I tell her?' The battle grew in Blaise's mind, he had to keep his word that no one, and that meant no one, even Pansy, could see Draco.

"I came here to see someone, yes, but not Malfoy. You know that no one has the faintest idea where he and his mother are." Blaise said firmly, He was good… Oh yes, he was good.

"Who did you come here to see then?" Pansy said, narrowing her dark eyes slightly.

'Bloody hell… Who do we know, who do we know? Ah-ha!'

"Finnigan! I came to see Seamus Finnigan."

'Shit, I am so bad. Why him? At least I didn't yell out the Golden Boy's name…'

Pansy cocked her head to the side slightly, her eyes still narrowed, before she grinned. Blaise then took as step away from the dark haired girl.

"Ha! I knew it! Oh Draco owes me. I told him you were gay! He didn't believe me." She put her hands on her hips and gave Blaise a cocky, knowing look. Blaise was really starting to dislike this girl. He, not wanting to blow his cover and knowing that if he told her she was wrong that she would get it stuck in her head he actually really did come here to see Malfoy, shrugged and looked to his side, giving Seamus a glance, who still happened to be talking with the Thomas boy.

"So how long has it been going on? I can't say I approve of your choice though. I mean really, Zabini, a Gryffindor? And a mudblood at that. But then again, I can't choose who you date. Although… if I find out you're lying to me, I will Avada Kedavra you so fast you won't have time to pull your wand out. I want proof!" Pansy ordered. Merlin, Blaise didn't see how Draco could put up with her all of these years, but he supposed they did act slightly similar.

"What sort of proof?" Blaise questioned, tilting his head slightly, the loose curls of his hair bobbing some. Pansy seemed to think a little before her face turned into a vicious smirk, Blaise really didn't like that look…or how she glanced over at Finnigan as her smirk grew even bigger.

"Kiss him." Blaise had never before felt so much pure fear towards two little words before. Pansy had to be the most twisted girl he had ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

------End of Chapter 1/2! -----

Wow, that was a long effing chapter, i dont know if anyone could tell, but I put 2 chapters together because yahoo was being a bitch and not letting me put up the other one, so heres one uber long prologue! Anyway, next chapter is marking a change in the story, its going to stop the cute little silly prologue and get dark, people are going to die! isnt that fun! Hope yah like it. Oh and my Beta ditched me because she's lazy, So the next chapter is all on my own...poor poor me.

Anyway there was quite a bit of Seamus and Blaise in this chapter, why? They're fun to write and my beta adores them. Now You might be wondering how the hell my story went from the first chapter to this, I know the first, horribly short, chapter was more… dramatic, and this chapter was well…not, at all…, the short easy answer? I'm very strange, probably bipolar, which as you can tell is weird for writing, chances are the next chapter will be total angst, but please enjoy anyway, it took me forever to write this chapter.

(1) Muscalid (B/N: My author yet again proves her stupidity), I have no idea if that is the right spelling, if you know it, could you be kind enough to tell me, if you don't know what it is, it is the family that ferrets, weasels, skunks etc. belong to, they are not rodents, trust me-- (B/N: I looked it up, it's actually a 'Mustelid n: fissiped fur-bearing carnivorous mammals'. God, I am so smart. Sometimes I even scare myself.)

(2) Please, if you read the story, Review! It does mean the world to authors to those people who haven't written anything, if you liked the story, review! If you didn't like the story, review! If you liked it but thought it needs a little work, please review! Any help would be a Godsend. Oh and don't worry, there will be more Draco and Harry in the next chapter, once I actually can get their romance started it will be the main couple!

BoogieWoogieWonka (B/N: snigger I can't believe she actually named herself that… I picked it )

id0ntkn0wwh0iam: I read it once through… Signing off! If Cael reads this through, she will delete this sentence. If she doesn't, she puts too much trust in her Beta.

- -- - -- -End of the prologue- -- - -- -

My wonderful wonderful evil bitchy best friend beta named this fic and gave me most of my ideas for...alot of my stories actually. So I just wanted to thank her for naming it and stuff. Danke kuou!

Please review people (oh and I want to thank one person who reviewed Googledoll, this is a repost story because I needed to change a few things, anyway thanks for reviewing dear, you rock!) Hope you enjoyed..or...didnt totally loathe.


	2. I love being bad

Boogie: I know this has taken me forever to update, ive been going threw some slight problems, plus being just lazy, and my beta isn't my beta any longer, she's lazier then I am. Anyway people, if you like this story at all you might want to check out my other hp stories. Oh and just a heads up, this story is going dark. Oh so very dark.

Disclaimer: God why! Right…I don't own Harry Potter series...or anything I mention, although I did know a guy who lived across the hall from JKR… .

Warning: Like I said before this story is going dark, sorry people who don't want it to, but I must, no more funny stuff…well maybe some.

Google Doll: You are the best person in the world! You are the only reason I'm keeping this story alive! Danke! Sorry this took so long to get up.

Kozie: You are also so very awesome! And yes, Pansy is a bitch; I tried to keep her slightly in character, bitchy but not very slutty. Anyway I'm glad you like the story so far.

-----Last time on The Golden Grange Hotel! ---

"What sort of proof?" Blaise questioned, tilting his head slightly, the loose curls of his hair bobbing some. Pansy seemed to think a little before her face turned into a vicious smirk, Blaise really didn't like that look…or how she glanced over at Finnigan as her smirk grew even bigger.

"Kiss him." Blaise had never before felt so much pure fear towards two little words before. Pansy had to be the most twisted girl he had ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

--------End of last time...and...Stuff ------

Blaise glanced at Pansy and then back to where Finnigan was standing, talking to his friends. Taking a in a deep breath of air Zabini took a slightly nervous step towards the sandy haired boy.

'Here goes nothing…' Marching straight up to the Gryffindor, taking one last glance at Pansy: who stood with her hands on her hips giving Blaise a questioning look. By the time he got within a two foot range of Finnigan many of his friends were already glaring at him but none making much effort to do anything about it. When Seamus noticed that all of his friends were glaring at something behind him he found it wise to actually turn around.

"What do you want Zabini?" Seamus glared seeing Blaise just roll his eyes made him even more upset. "I asked you what you wanted, are you deaf and stupid Zabi-mpf!" It had happened: Blaise Zabini had grabbed Seamus Finnigan's chin tilting the boys face up some before landing his lips on Seamus's.

Breaking away from the kiss Blaise turned and walked away with Pansy Parkinson on his heel. Seamus was left staring wide eyed at the spot the Slytherin boy had been.

"Uh… Seamus, is there something you need to tell us?"

------Blaise POV----

After they had turned a few corners Blaise felt it safe to stop and rest against a wall, Pansy however thought it would be fun to question him more.

"That wasn't much of a kiss; I should make you go back there and to it all over, tongue and all." She said giving him a 'High and Mighty' look. Blaise's shoulders sunk some at the thought of having to go back there again; chances were Finnigan's would Avada him on site, if of course Finnigan himself didn't rip him to shreds first.

"Come on Pan's it was hard enough to do just that in front of all of his friends." Blaise thought up quickly, even if it was a bad excuse, Pansy was never known for her brains. Sighing she gave a small shrug.

"Oh fine, I'll go now, but if I find out from Draco that you two actually met I'll-"

"Kill me, yes Pansy I know. Don't worry about it." Blaise finished for her, rolling his rare teal like eyes. Pansy gave him a glare before turning on her heels and stomping off. Groaning the black boy slid down the wall wondering why he even agreed to this.

--------Draco (A/N: I have ...serious writers block, so if this sucks like more then normal, it's because of that.)------

When Draco had gotten out of the hell taxi and paid the man (Although he didn't see why he should pay someone after the man had obviously tried to kill him) Draco felt the strong need to kiss the ground, but that would look weird and he really didn't want to draw attention.

He made his way towards the entrance keeping out of muggles way, trying to spot anything that looked like Zabini when he spotted something else of interest and slight horror; the golden trio plus a few more idiotic Gryffindor's. Draco muttered a curse to his bad luck and glared at Potter from under the hood of his sweatshirt he had pulled up. Malfoy tried to brush past the group as fast as possible keeping his head down to make sure he wasn't seen.

Draco had turned a corner or two and ran right into another, groaning he looked up to spit out an insult at who hit him but instead was greeted by familiar eyes.

"Malfoy!" Zabini gasped out, "Finally, I had to deal with the herd of Gryffindor's _and_ Parkinson!" The tall black boy glared at the almost equally tall pale blonde.

"Pansy was here? I saw the Gryffindor's, anyway I'm here now so stop complaining, and I need to get out of here before someone sees me." Draco sighed brushing a few blonde hairs out of his gray eyes.

"Yeah whatever, give me the note and we can both be on our way without any more trouble." That happened to be when a rather angry looking Irish boy turned the corner with friends in toe.

"Zabini you sick bastard-...Is that Malfoy?" Seamus spat before he cocked his head at the blonde boy who cursed violently.

"Malfoy you have some nerve showing your ferret face around here!" Ron yelled stepping closer to the blonde who was an inch or so shorter then the angry red head (a/n: an angry red head…how…--…uncommon.)

"See Mione' I told you I smelled Malfoy." Harry said blankly crossing his arms eyes on the Slytherin's while Hermione just shook her head before turning her attention to the problem at hand.

"We're going to have you thrown in Azkaban once we turn you into the Ministry Malfoy!" Ginny shouted next to Dean.

"For what exactly? Leaving school a few days early? "Draco sneered at the group, "You can't prove anything."

"Actually we can, I saw you in the room with Snape the night Dumbledore was killed." Harry spoke softly staring straight into Draco's gray ones.

"You…how, t-that doesn't matter, it's just your word, no one else was there." Draco said wide eyed in a slightly shocked state, wondering how the Golden Boy could have ever known that, _but of course that blasted cloak._

"Yes Malfoy _my_ word, who do think they are going to believe, the boy-who-lived or a Death Eaters son?" Harry smirked slightly as Draco's gray eyes darkened and narrowed even more.

----Rewind! The Gryffindor group----

When a dark figure brushed past Seamus that seemed to be just enough of a shove to knock his brain back into place, he was instantly furious. Seamus turned to the rest of the group and was about to demand that they follow Zabini and teach him a thing or two when Harry spoke.

"I smell Malfoy" He said calmly while all the others stared at him.

"You what?" Hermione said in a questioning tone of voice.

"You heard me; I could smell him for just a second."

"Mate, you spent way too much time following him around last year." Ron said shaking his head. Seamus groaned at tugged at Harry's sleeve and the group made they're way to follow the Slytherin.

Narcissa looked up wide eyed at the man in front of her, holding a wand to her head. Her beautiful eyes were starting to water as she clenched her fists and tried to inch away from the man who was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh don't worry my lady, it will only hurt for a second and then you're dead." She gasped down a growing bubble of absolute terror.

"W-why would you do this?" A low chuckle came from the unknown one and put the tip of the wand right between her eyes, she knew she couldn't do anything glancing at her wand which was across the room.

"I do this to show no more fucking around, no more killing random people to prove that we're alive and here, I'm going for the big guns now, and love, you just happen to be one of them. Maybe people will realize there is a new dark power in the world, or they might be blind idiots like they always are, either way I get to kill someone, which is always fun." The male smirked, his eyes glinting with power. Narcissa closed her eyes and awaited her death.

'_Draco, I'm sorry.'_

The man said the dreaded words and watched the blonde woman fall lifeless onto her bed, or some ones bed, he didn't care much as long as the woman was dead. He adjusted his glasses and stepped out of the room.

"Now to bring back an old friend and kill off a few too, I love being bad." Chuckling to himself he walked on down the golden hallway, giving a few vacationing families an aristocratic yet humblesmile.

Draco grumbled as he walked into the hotel, dealing with the golden trio always left him in a sour mood, but he was glad to have gotten out of there with all of his limbs. Blaise could handle himself, although leaving the male with a angry Irish wasn't good for his fellow Slytherin's health.

When someone bumped into his shoulder it brought back all of his anger towards almost every living thing.

"Watch where your going you bloody muggle." Draco spat not even bothering to look at the person who had bumped him.

"Oh Draco, I'm no muggle, and oh by the way you might want to check on your mum." There was a chuckle and a loud pop and Draco spun around looking for someone that had apparently left the entrance to the Grange, after glancing around for a second the words the man had said sunk into his head and he turned tail and ran as fast as he could towards his hotel room not knowing it was already to late.

Malfoy slammed the door open to his bed room after already checking his mothers room, eyes going wide when he saw the body laying unmoving on his bed.

(Flash back)

_Draco nervously glanced back and forth between his escape and the rather angry Gryffindor's. There was a small chance if he could distract them for a minute he would have a chance to run, knowing none of them would draw they're wand in such a public area. That was when an idea hit him, a brilliant idea. See people tend to think he's stupid, because well lets face it in the last few years he wasn't the brightest star in the sky, but the last year he had shown everyone his real genius, even if it had gotten Dumbledore killed. _

_Seamus was still glaring angrily at Blaise and had totally forgotten about Malfoy after Blaise made a rather rude hand signal at the Irish boy. Seamus happened to be a key player in Draco's new plan, hoping that his plan would work and the Slytherin's were right about Gryffindor's having the attention span of a gnat._

"_Blaise," Draco leaned over whispering softly, "I'm really sorry about this." And before the other Slytherin had a chance to question the blonde, Malfoy had shoved him hard right into the already angry Seamus._

_There was a yelp as two people fell down, the rest of the Gryffindor's and Molly gasped and jumped to help the fallen Seamus, they didn't care much for Blaise. Draco smirked, his plan was working, but before he wasted anymore time he took off running towards the exit, or in his mind, freedom._

_Seamus blinked, staring up at Zabini, who was on top of him, Seamus now felt slightly ill. The black boy's eyes were rather wide, staring down into the almost yellow green of Seamus's eyes._

"_Bloody hell." Seamus groaned out before passing out, the hit to his head must have been pretty bad._

_Blaise was suddenly yanked off of the other, by not a rough hand but a gentle one, meaning it was Miss. Weasley. Blaise glanced around for Malfoy but could already feel the blonde had already run. Lucky bastard… _

(End of Flashback)

Eye's watering and stinging Draco ran over to the limp body of his mother and tilted her head up.

"Mother wake up please, mother!...Mum!" There was no reply as tears ran down pale cheeks.

A man stood in front of a balcony, almost lifeless eyes staring out over the land threw silver lined glasses. He was wearing a baggy long black shirt, the sleeves went far past his fingers, his pants were a tan colored jean. This man didn't even move when a looming figure appeared next to him.

"Voldemort." He stated in a calm sort of welcoming manner, Voldemort looked far from happy, but then again the lord never actually looked very happy.

"You were supposed to kill both Narcissa _and_ Draco Malfoy! What happened!" He-who-must-not-be-named spat.

"The little dragon was not there, and I do not like being yelled at." The dark haired man turned around, his glasses making his eyes look slightly bigger; people always said he had his mother's eyes.

"You should have waited!" The other man smirked viciously.

"Waited? Like how you _waited _to kill my family?" The man took a step closer to the evil lord and put his wand right between his reptilian eyes.

"Do not even think about it, you owe me, who gave you this great new life?" The lord smirked back.

"Don't you know anything about me? When someone says not to do something I always do it!" Giving Voldemort a boyish grin, "Ta-ta moldy! Avada Kedavra" The current form of the dark lord burst, the magical power sweeping threw the other mans very soul. Of course this man was not stupid, Voldemort could come back, it would take awhile, but he would come back, unless someone destroyed the rest of the Horcruxes, but for the time being…

"I'm running this joint." Smirking the man walked out of the room, and down a spiral staircase where there happened to be about 20 Death Eaters lined up, when they laid eyes on the man in front of them, well lets just say surprised doesn't totally cover the emotion.

"Hello all, you haven't seen me here before, but the fast and to the point story is I killed Voldemort and now you all are going to work for me! Isn't that just like a kick to the shin?" He smiled glancing around the room, his eyes fell upon a few people he knew and didn't care for much; Snape, Lucius and Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew happened to be one of the first to step up, which was weird in itself.

"You… you killed our master? Potter!" Wormtail was shaking and looked like someone had just shot him, a wonderful sight really.

"Yes , oh yes I killed him, you can check for yourself in a minute, well not you, I believe I'm going to kill you Wormtail." The smaller mousier man squeaked in fear and backed up some.

"Please Harry, your father wouldn't have wanted this, please do not kill me, it wasn't my fault!" Grinning the other man leaned in closer to Wormtail.

"I am not Harry Potter." Peter looked in closer; straight into the other mans hazel eyes. And it was the last thing he ever saw.

"J-james?.." In a second the chubby blonde was lying dead on the ground.

Chapter 2 ends now!

Boogie: oh my good golly gosh gee wasn't that just a bucket of avian flu fun! Anyway I hope that was some sad excuse for a cliffhanger. I had fun anyway, I have fallen back in love with this story… , I know it was a slightly large change from Blaise kissing Seamus hears her exbeta 'awww'ing in the background to James killing people…when he shouldn't really be alive...cough so yeah like…review if you want more! danke liebes!


End file.
